X-Factor Vol 1
| years published = 1986-1998 (Original run) 2010-2013 (Revival) | total issues = 149 (Original run) 262 (Total) | featured characters = X-Factor X-Factor Investigations | creators = | previous = | next = Volume Two }} 1-50 * X-Factor 1 * X-Factor 2 * X-Factor 3 * X-Factor 4 * X-Factor 5 * X-Factor 6 * X-Factor 7 * X-Factor 8 * X-Factor 9 * X-Factor 10 ("Mutant Massacre") * X-Factor 11 * X-Factor 12 * X-Factor 13 * X-Factor 14 * X-Factor 15 * X-Factor 16 * X-Factor 17 * X-Factor 18 * X-Factor 19 * X-Factor 20 * X-Factor 21 * X-Factor 22 * X-Factor 23 * X-Factor 24 * X-Factor 25 * X-Factor 26 * X-Factor 27 * X-Factor 28 * X-Factor 29 * X-Factor 30 * X-Factor 31 * X-Factor 32 * X-Factor 33 * X-Factor 34 * X-Factor 35 * X-Factor 36 * X-Factor 37 ("Inferno") * X-Factor 38 * X-Factor 39 * X-Factor 40 * X-Factor 41 * X-Factor 42 * X-Factor 43 * X-Factor 44 * X-Factor 45 * X-Factor 46 * X-Factor 47 * X-Factor 48 * X-Factor 49 * X-Factor 50 51-100 * X-Factor 51 * X-Factor 52 * X-Factor 53 * X-Factor 54 * X-Factor 55 * X-Factor 56 * X-Factor 57 * X-Factor 58 * X-Factor 59 * X-Factor 60 * X-Factor 61 * X-Factor 62 * X-Factor 63 * X-Factor 64 * X-Factor 65 * X-Factor 66 * X-Factor 67 * X-Factor 68 * X-Factor 69 * X-Factor 70 * X-Factor 71 * X-Factor 72 * X-Factor 73 * X-Factor 74 * X-Factor 75 * X-Factor 76 * X-Factor 77 * X-Factor 78 * X-Factor 79 * X-Factor 80 * X-Factor 81 * X-Factor 82 * X-Factor 83 * X-Factor 84 * X-Factor 85 * X-Factor 86 * X-Factor 87 * X-Factor 88 * X-Factor 89 * X-Factor 90 * X-Factor 91 * X-Factor 92 * X-Factor 93 * X-Factor 94 * X-Factor 95 * X-Factor 96 * X-Factor 97 * X-Factor 98 * X-Factor 99 * X-Factor 100 101-149 * X-Factor 101 * X-Factor 102 * X-Factor 103 * X-Factor 104 * X-Factor 105 * X-Factor 106 * X-Factor 107 * X-Factor 108 * X-Factor 109 * X-Factor 110 * X-Factor 111 * X-Factor 112 * X-Factor 113 * X-Factor 114 * X-Factor 115 * X-Factor 116 * X-Factor 117 * X-Factor 118 * X-Factor 119 * X-Factor 120 * X-Factor 121 * X-Factor 122 * X-Factor 123 * X-Factor 124 * X-Factor 125 * X-Factor 126 * X-Factor 127 * X-Factor 128 * X-Factor 129 * X-Factor 130 * X-Factor 131 * X-Factor 132 * X-Factor 133 * X-Factor 134 * X-Factor 135 * X-Factor 136 * X-Factor 137 * X-Factor 138 * X-Factor 139 * X-Factor 140 * X-Factor 141 * X-Factor 142 * X-Factor 143 * X-Factor 144 * X-Factor 145 * X-Factor 146 * X-Factor 147 * X-Factor 148 * X-Factor 149 200-present Title reverts to original series numbering sequence following X-Factor, Volume 3. * X-Factor 200 * X-Factor 201 * X-Factor 202 * X-Factor 203 * X-Factor 204 * X-Factor 205 * X-Factor 206 * X-Factor 207 * X-Factor 208 * X-Factor 209 * X-Factor 210 * X-Factor 211 * X-Factor 212 * X-Factor 213 * X-Factor 214 * X-Factor 215 * X-Factor 216 * X-Factor 217 * X-Factor 218 * X-Factor 219 * X-Factor 220 * X-Factor 221 * X-Factor 222 * X-Factor 223 * X-Factor 224 * X-Factor 225 * X-Factor 226 * X-Factor 227 * X-Factor 228 * X-Factor 229 * X-Factor 230 * X-Factor 231 * X-Factor 232 * X-Factor 233 * X-Factor 234 * X-Factor 235 * X-Factor 236 * X-Factor 237 * X-Factor 238 * X-Factor 239 * X-Factor 240 * X-Factor 241 * X-Factor 242 * X-Factor 243 * X-Factor 244 * X-Factor 245 * X-Factor 246 * X-Factor 247 * X-Factor 248 * X-Factor 249 * X-Factor 250 * X-Factor 251 * X-Factor 252 * X-Factor 253 * X-Factor 254 * X-Factor 255 * X-Factor 256 * X-Factor 257 * X-Factor 258 * X-Factor 259 * X-Factor 260 * X-Factor 261 * X-Factor 262 * X-Factor Minus 1 * X-Factor Annual 1 * X-Factor Annual 2 * X-Factor Annual 3 * X-Factor Annual 4 * X-Factor Annual 5 * X-Factor Annual 6 * X-Factor Annual 7 * X-Factor Annual 8 * X-Factor Annual 9 * X-Factor issues #36-40 are part of the "Inferno" crossover event. * X-Factor Minus 1 was published in between X-Factor #135 and #136. * The series took a brief four-month hiatus in 1995, at which point the title was replaced with the Factor X four-issue limited series, which was part of the "Age of Apocalypse" crossover. * Issues #204-206 are part of the "Second Coming" storyline. * * * * Category:Marvel Comics